


Sunset and sofa

by michirukaiou7



Series: Little Devil [15]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 089. Lavoro, 032. Tramonto</a> e <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/fluffathlon.html">Fluffathlon, II settimana: fluff domestico</a></p><p>Quando Subaru-san tornava dal lavoro, spesso si addormentava: roba di un’ora e quasi mai di più, e Seishiro-chan notava che, quando si svegliava, aveva l’aria ancora più intontita, tremendamente carina sotto i capelli arruffati e gli occhi mezzi chiusi dal sonno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset and sofa

Quando Subaru-san tornava dal lavoro, spesso si addormentava: roba di un’ora e quasi mai di più, e Seishiro-chan notava che, quando si svegliava, aveva l’aria ancora più intontita, tremendamente carina sotto i capelli arruffati e gli occhi mezzi chiusi dal sonno. A volte il bambino si domandava cosa ci fosse di così stancante in quel che lo sciamano faceva quando lo lasciava solo a casa, ma il ragazzo non sembrava contento di parlarne ed aveva un’espressione sempre più colpevole quando si svegliava dai suoi sonnellini improvvisati, come se gli dispiacesse sottrarre del tempo al bimbo dormendo, anche se gli occhi gli si chiudevano da soli prima che se ne accorgesse.   
Quel giorno non aveva fatto differenza: Subaru-san era rincasato dal lavoro (erano due settimane che faceva dentro e fuori da casa e sembrava sempre sul punto di appisolarsi, ovunque, anche a tavola mentre mangiava), aveva posato la spesa in cucina e poi, gettando un’occhiata all’orologio del soggiorno, aveva annunciato – Mi riposo cinque minuti, Seishiro-chan… non fare danni, ok?   
Il bimbo aveva mugugnato, troppo concentrato a non uscire dai bordi del disegno che stava colorando per alzare lo sguardo; quando la sua opera fu conclusa, si voltò a gettare un’occhiata al ragazzo: era sdraiato supino, tutto addossato allo schienale del divano come se avesse avuto paura di cadere. Seishiro-chan rimase a guardarlo qualche secondo, trovando stranamente invitante lo spazio semicircolare che si trovava tra le braccia dello sciamano e le ginocchia un po’ piegate; stando bene attento a non far rumore, il bambino si sfilò le pantofole e salì sul divano, cercando, in precario equilibrio su quei cuscini morbidi e assolutamente instabili, di sistemarsi nel posticino in cui voleva accoccolarsi. Si spostò con attenzione, poggiandosi il più lentamente possibile contro il petto del ragazzo, dicendosi che, se si fosse svegliato, probabilmente sarebbe morto di vergogna. Subaru-san si mosse appena nel sonno, ma non si svegliò, anzi, sembrò adattarsi inconsciamente alla sua presenza: il bambino si accoccolò contro di lui come un gatto, chiudendo gli occhi, la lana nera del maglione dello sciamano che gli solleticava la punta del naso.   
_Solo cinque minuti_ , pensò.

  
~*~   
 

 _Solo cinque minuti_ , si era detto Subaru, ma il sonno lo aveva acciuffato a tradimento mentre ancora si ripeteva di essere sveglio; era perché stava bene sul grande divano bianco, al calduccio, nella luce aranciata del tramonto che invadeva la stanza, ricca e resa soffusa dalle tende tirate, così da non infastidirlo.   
Si riscosse appena dal dormiveglia, intontito e con le palpebre pesanti, come sempre gli accadeva quando si sforzava di svegliarsi: sentiva uno strano ostacolo contro il petto.   
Cosa…? si chiese, schiudendo appena gli occhi: vedeva con difficoltà con tutta quella luce, ma si accorse che si trattava di Seishiro-chan, che gli si era addormentato contro.   
Sorrise, pensando che l’aveva trascurato in quei giorni e che era bello sapere di essergli mancato: così come la sua controparte adulta, Sakurazuka non avrebbe mai ammesso di essere geloso di altre persone o del suo lavoro, ma aveva il suo modo di farglielo notare. Circondò le spalle del bambino con un braccio, notando come la luce che entrava dalla finestra gli colorasse i capelli di striature rosse e dorate, e pensò che, visto che avevano sonno tutti e due, per una volta poteva anche permettersi di dormire finché ne aveva voglia.


End file.
